Romantic Halloween
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Romantisme di tengah-tengah Halloween.. Siapakah gerangan perempuan itu yang menarik hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha?


Halo, Natsu dan Hanase datang lagi!

Eh, masih inget sama cerita kita yang Sunao na Niji ga? Buat yang belum baca cerita ini terjadi setelahnya. Kalau sekiranya bakal agak bingung disaranin buat baca dulu cerita sebelumnya.

Tittle : Romantic Halloween

Disclaimer: Akang Masashi Kishimoto

Warning(s): OC, OOC, gaje, typo, garing dan lain-lain

* * *

Bulan Oktober berlalu begitu cepat bagai lembaran daun yang jatuh tertiup angin di musim gugur. Menurut kabar yang beredar bakal digelar pesta Halloween di sekolah tercinta dari para cowok-cowok kece se-Konoha. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Kelima cowok kece yang persahabatannya lengket kaya perangko itu. Mereka pasti bakal jadi inceran cewe-cewe pas pesta nanti.

Maklum mereka ini emang terkenal sebagai Power Ranger eh maaf bukan itu tapi F4+1 eh bukan juga. Pokoknya mereka terkenal deh di sekolahnya, pastinya karena mereka ini cowo-cowo kece dan berkantong tebal.

Udah dari sebulan yang lalu mereka nyiapin pesta ini. Emang niat banget, khususnya Naruto yang girangnya sampe ke ujung dunia. Tapi ada satu orang yang ga begitu tertarik. Atau bisa dibilang ga suka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan sang pangeran Uchiha kita yang kulitnya sepucat Sasuke (lho?).

Kayaknya dia masih trauma sama kejadian kemping waktu itu. Dia sampe ngiket dirinya sendiri di dalem lemari bajunya saking ga maunya ngikutin acara ini. Udah cukup dia liat muka-muka yang serem itu. Tapi ya dengan sedikit rayuan dari Naruto, ejekan dari Sai, paksaan dari Gaara dan peringatan dari Shikamaru kalau dia harus ngejaga nama baik Uchihanya akhirnya mau ga mau dia harus ikut.

"Ayo dong Teme jangan cemberut terus. Kapan lagi kita bisa pake kostum kayak gini. Kan kereen."

"Berisik Dobe!"

Yah, dipaksa atau ga dipaksa sebenernya Sasuke diem-diem suka juga pake-pake kostum. Apalagi kostumnya yang bisa memancarkan keeleganannya. Itu sih kata Sasuke. Makanya pas ditanya mau pake kostum apa Sasuke langsung nyambet kostum vampir dari dalem lemari yang isinya koleksi kostum mereka. Emang dasarnya aja mereka ini suka cosplay, sebagian karena hobi sebagian lagi karena tuntutan fans sebenernya. Kalo ga mau pamor mereka turun ya harus mau dong. Ditambah lagi para fans cewe mereka kan gila cosplay. Apa boleh buat, para cewe Konoha emang punya hobi yang aneh.

Setelah kata sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah yang panjangnya ampe ngabisin 1 novel dan pembacaan rangkaian acara, para murid pun mulai beraksi. Ada yang udah ngincer meja makan yang penuh sama berbagai jenis hidangan yang maknyus pastinya, ada yang lagi siap-siap buat tampil bawain lagu sama dance di panggung tar, ada juga yang harap-harap cemas buat ngajak kecengannya ngobrol. Selang beberapa jam berlalu, para murid pun siap-siap buat dansa sama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Tapi kelima cowok kece ini cukup menunggu ajakan dari fans mereka di pinggir panggung.

Yah paling lama juga 5 detik pasti mereka udah beranjak dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dan ternyata tahun ini rekor cuma dalam 3 detik aja Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sai udah ngilang! Loh Sasuke gimana? Apakah ada lem di sol sepatunya jadi ga bisa gerak? Atau ada yang maku jubah vampirnya ke lantai? Atau mungkin kakinya nyangkut ke panggung jadinya ga bisa beranjak? Apakah Sasuke malu karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa berdansa?

Tapi bukan itu pemirsa, ternyata Sasuke cuma ga tertarik sama gadis-gadis yang sekarang lagi rebutan pengen dansa ama dia. Dia cuma 'hn' sana sini dan tangan nya terlipat rapi di depan dadanya. Pasti udah disetrika dulu sebelumnya.

Karena bosen cuma duduk-duduk di panggung, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman sekolah buat cari udara segar katanya. Rupanya di sekitar taman banyak juga pasangan yang lagi memadu kasih. Ada yang dansa di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan, ada yang lagi suap-suapan kue di bangku taman, ada yang lagi nyiram tanaman bareng (ngapain pula nyiram tanaman malem-malem -_-), pokokya ada-ada aja lah mereka itu.

Sasuke pun sampai di tempat dia biasa menyendiri, yaitu ayunan di samping pohon beringin. Tapi waktu dilihat lagi, sudah ada orang lain yang duduk di ayunan itu. Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat ke arah ayunan dengan maksud mengusir orang itu dari ayunan biar dia bisa merenung disana. Baru aja Sasuke mau manggil, eh orang itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung takjub melihat sosok gadis itu. Di depan Sasuke berdiri seorang gadis dengan dandanan noni Belanda berbalut gaun eropa warna putih, rambut hitam panjangnya terurai indah menutupi punggungnya, terlihat bekas lilitan tali di lehernya, tak lupa payung warna merah yang tertutup rapih di genggamannya.

'Buset, kostum cewek ini keren punya,cantik pula dia. Tapi siapa ya dia ? Kayanya gue gak pernah liat siswi secantik dia di sekolah ini. Ato mungkin gue nya aja yang kudet ampe gak tahu ada cewek secantik dia di sekolah ini?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sasu.

Gadis itu tersipu malu melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan malu-malu dia menjawab, "Namaku Katty. Kamu Sasuke-kun kan?"

"Iya, itu aku. Kamu ngapain disini? Kenapa gak ikut dansa sama yang lain?"

"Sasuke-kun juga kenapa disini?"

"Terserah aku dong. Lagian ngapain juga kamu pake ayunan ini? Semua murid di sekolah ini tahu kalo tempat ini wilayah aku, gak boleh ada yang pake ayunan ini selain aku."

"Maaf, aku gak tahu." itu cewek udah siap aja mau pergi dari hadapan sang Uchiha, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bentar! Jangan harap kamu bisa lolos gitu aja. Karena kamu sudah seenaknya pake ayunan ini, kamu harus terima hukumannya."

"Hukuman? Apa?"

"Kamu harus jadi pasangan dansa aku malam ini, dan kita harus menangin posisi pertama di kontes dansa ini!"

Dasar Sasuke, padahal kalo mau ajak tu cewe dansa tinggal minta aja yak. Kagak usah sok-sok galak segala, si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini emang raja modus.

Singkat cerita, dibawalah itu cewek ke arena dansa sama Sasuke. Begitu mereka masuk ruangan pesta, semua mata langsung melirik ke arah mereka. Semua yang ada di ruangan terpesona sama dandanan itu cewek. Sasuke pun mendatangi meja panitia buat daftarin diri ikutan kontes dansa. Beberapa menit kemudian kontes pun dimulai. Shikamaru tampil duluan bareng pasangannya, Temari bawain Gangnam Style. Penampilan kedua ada Naruto sama Hinata nari Salsa. Sai pun ajak Sakura nari Jaipong lengkap dengan kostumnya (what the?!). Dan penampilan terakhir ditutup oleh Sasuke sama Katty yang bawain Waltz. Semua penonton dibikin terpana sama penampilan mereka berdua. Para fangirls Sasuke pun gak bisa menampik kalo sepasang sejoli itu emang cocok banget.

"Jangan-jangan, Sasuke emang jodo sama cewek itu...huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Semua fangirls Sasuke ampe nagis bombay gara-gara melihat kecocokan mereka. Bahkan para juri kontes pun mengakui keserasian pasangan itu. Jiraiya langsung dapet ide buat buku Icha-Icha Paradise terbarunya, Kakashi sama Ebisu langsung ngelamun jorok, sementara Guy teriak "The Love Power of Youths!" sambil salto. Maka mereka pun memberikan gelar Raja & Ratu dansa pada Sasuke & Katty.

Sasuke udah senyam-senyum penuh tipu muslihat setelah dia menangin kontes itu. Usul punya usul rupanya doi udah punya niat buat nganter pulang Katty. Tapi doi gengsi harus ajak duluan, pengennya Katty yang minta dianter. Maka si bungsu Uchiha ini mulai memutar otak gimana caranya bikin Katty minta doi nganter pulang.

'Harus bilang apa nih? gengsi gue kalo gue yang ajak. Jashin-sama, bantuin gue dong!'

Di saat galau seperti itu, tiba-tiba Sasuke gak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan Sai dan anjing sekolah.

"Pochi, kamu pasti takut ya sendirian di sekolah?" kata sai sambil ngelus kepala itu anjing.

"Guk guk." jawab Pochi

"Iya, aku ngerti ko. Kamu pasti ga bisa tidur nyenyak selama pembunuh berantai itu berkeliaran."

"Guk guk guk."

"Tenang Pochi, aku pasti jagain kamu. Jangan khawatir sama aku. Kita pasti bisa melalui semua ini." Sai pun memeluk Pochi dengan erat.

Sasuke sampai terharu melihat adegan itu (yang bener aja Sasuke, obrolan kaya gini ko di denger -_-). Begitu eratnya hubungan Sai sama anjing penjaga sekolah itu sampai Sasuke pun menitikan air mata karenanya. Tapi berkat mendengar obrolan itu, doi pun dapet ide buat anter Katty pulang. Doi nyamperin Katty yang lagi ngemutin tulang iga di samping meja makan.

"Ehm, denger-denger ada pembunuh berantai berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Pasti orang-orang pada gak tenang gitu deh." Sasuke pun memulai serangannya.

"Pembunuh berantai? Ciyus?" Katty pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari tulang iga yang dia emut.

'Ya ampun Jashin-sama. Ini cewe tetep unyu-unyu walo mulutnya belepotan sum-sum iga.' batin Sasuke.

"Iya, tadi gue denger temen gue ngomongin itu. Kasian banget sama murid-murid yang pulangnya gak di jemput. Mereka pasti ketakutan gitu, untung gue bawa mobil sendiri jadi aman." dasar manipultif ya doi ini.

"Aduh gimana ya, mana aku harus pulang jalan kaki pula ke rumah." gumam Katty.

"Gue sih tinggal nyetir mobil, terus nyampe rumah deh." Sasuke ngeluarin kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Mau gak anter aku pulang? Aku takut pulang sendirian, tapi kalo sama kamu aku ngerasa aman, damai dan tentram." Katty puntermakan omongan Sasuke.

"Gimana ya? Gue tuh gak pernah ngebiarin sembarang orang naik di mobil gue. Tapi gue juga bukan orang yang tega ngebiarin cewe cantik pulang sendirian. Jadi ya apa boleh buat, gue anterin lu pulang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, lu harus mau kencan hari minggu nanti sama gue."

"Apa pun buat kamu. Makasih sasuke-kun." Katty senyum terus nyium pipi Sasuke.

Mereka pun naik mobil sport hitam yang katanya kebanggaan si bungsu Uchiha ini. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke ga hentinya lirik-lirik, ya kalo ga lirik kan ntar bisa aja nabrak orang ato nabrak ayam. Tapi selain lirik kaca spion dia juga lirik si Katty yang duduk di sebelah dia. Ibarat drum jantungnya lagi kayak fetival kembang api yang ngebakar seluruh desa -lho?-.

"Eh Kat, ke mana nih arahnya?" Soalnya di depan ada persimpangan.

"Belok kiri Sas, abis itu belok kiri lagi, nah ntar kan ada sungai nyemplung deh, kalo lu selamet sukur. Di bawah sungai ada gua, nah dikit lagi nyampe tuh. Dari situ lurus terus sampe ke bukit."

Sasuke ngedadak ngerem mobilnya sampe ampir aja kejedot. Si Katty tenang-tenang aja duduk sambil senyam senyum. "Ah kamu becanda nih. Gimana caranya ni mobil nyemplung ke sungai?"

Iya sih ga mungkin juga nyuruh si rambut pantat ayam ini berendem di sungai. Ayam kan ga suka mandi(?). Tapi ga tau aja si Sasuke kalo sebenernya si Katty tuh serius nunjukin jalan. "Ya udah deh jalan muter aja. Belok kiri aja dulu Sas."

"Serius nih?"

"Hu'uh."

Waktu Katty bilang jalan muter ternyata dia ga bohong, ni jalan beneran muter-muter sampe pusing kepala. Tapi sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke ngerasa ada sesuatu. Kayaknya dia pernah ngalamin perasaan kayak gini, tapi di mana dan apa dia ga inget. Dia berasumsi kalo itu karena dia gugup bakalan pergi ke rumah cewek yang dia kecengin sejak beberapa ribu detik yang lalu.

"Udah sampe nih, berhenti di depan aja Sas," kata Katty sambil nunjukin di mana Sasuke bisa markir mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat yang katanya rumah Katty. Sekedar informasi mereka ada di pinggir hutan sekarang.

'Kayaknya kenal deh sama tempat ini,' batin Sasuke. 'Loh itu kan?' Apakah itu yang dilihat oleh Sasuke? Apakah ada sosok yang muncul di depan mereka? Atau ada serangga pemakan manusia? Tukang mi ayam? Pak Presiden? Atau malah ibu-ibu yang lagi jemur cucian?

"Katty, kamu beneran tinggal di sini?"

Ternyata yang dilihat Sasuke adalah sebuah komplek pemakaman yang besar yang ada di hutan itu. Pasti ada yang salah di sini, tapi apa? Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat sesuatu, jangan-jangan... Ah, ini pasti kerjaan temen-temennya yang mau ngerjain dia. Mereka pasti ga rela dia menangin kontes dansa tadi terus mereka kerja sama buat nakut-nakutin dia.

'Kalau aku balik nanti aku hajar mereka satu-satu.' Entah Sasuke emang baik hati(?) atau bego, ga ada yang tau.

"Sasuke-kun, ngapain berdiri di situ? Ayo silahkan masuk."

Sasuke yang lagi mikirin cara terkejam buat nyiksa temen-temennya pun tersadar. Dia ngeliat ke arah Katty dan berjalan ke sana. "Oh iya sori." Kalo ga salah tadi si Katty bilang silahkan masuk tapi ke mana ya? Ga ada pintu atau pun gedung di sana. Cuman ada area yang luas dan pohon-pohon di sekitar mereka. Lagi-lagi Sasuke ngerasa kenal dengan tempat ini. Apa ya?

"Ayo Sasuke-kun jangan malu-malu, aku masuk duluan ya."

"Eh, lewat ma..?" Lho, kemana dia? Sasuke celingak celinguk nyari itu cewek tapi ga ketemu. Batu besar yang ada ga jauh dari mana dia berdiri bikin dia tersadar, bener-bener sadar kali ini. "Ini kan tempat di bukit belakang sekolah waktu kita kemping dulu."

Sasuke mulai ga enak perasaan nih. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan dari arah pohon di belakang dia, dia dengar ada yang manggil, tapi kali ini dia suaranya ga semerdu yang tadi. "Sasuke-kuun, ayo silahkaan. Jangan malu-maluuu."

Walaupun ga mau tapi karena penasaran sang Uchiha membalikan badannya ke arah pohon tadi. Di sana si Katty alias Miss K lagi melambai-lambai dengan mukanya yang seram kayak pertama kali mereka ketemu dan badannya setengah ada di dalem pohon.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kuun?"

"Ha-han" muka Sasuke udah pucat pasi dibuatnya.

"Mau kabur ya? Ko gitu sih, bukannya kita mau kencan yaaa?"

"Ha-ha-HANTUUU!" Dan Sasuke pun pingsan.

Sasuke oh Sasuke sungguh malang nasibmu di keceng ko sama mahluk halus. Semoga kencan di hari minggunya sukses ya -lho?-

~Fin~

* * *

AN: Mohon maaf kalau tingkat humor kami di fic ini menurun dan jelek. Maklum, kita berdua lagi sibuk-sibuknya di kantor. Oiya, jangan lupa review ya^^


End file.
